


Hard Times

by Puns_and_Pickles



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: And leave lots of comments there, Based on the story Kindred Spirits by SovereignZenith, But Leo is also kind of a dick, Fluff, Frustrated Takumi, Gift Ficclet, I couldn't stop thinking out it, Light Penetration, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Smut, So here is a little love to my fave fic, Soulmate AU, Soulmates get marks, Takumi just has a lot of love to give, Takumi knows it's Leo, Ye should probs read KS first before reading this, pining Takumi, self exploration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puns_and_Pickles/pseuds/Puns_and_Pickles
Summary: Takumi learns 'first hand' what it means to feel love.





	Hard Times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SovereignZenith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovereignZenith/gifts).



> XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX READ ME XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX
> 
> Heya, this is a gift ficclet for SovereignZenith and her stunning Leokumi Fanfic Kindred Spirits. This is based on her fic with a soulmate AU, so it might be weird if you haven't read it. The story takes place after the fourth chapter, and currently there are none after that, so read with that in mind. She was kind enough to let me write this, so I hope y'all enjoy.  
> Disclaimer: I dont really know how the story goes after the most recent chapter. Lol, this fic might get ret-conned and well, I’m down with that. I didn't want to spoil the story for myself and refrained from asking any revealing questions. As it stands, Takumi knows that Leo is his soulmate. Leo's situation is still unknown. You can read it for what it is, and enjoy the smut.
> 
> Link to her fic:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704445/chapters/28970430
> 
> Party Time!

“ _Dammit_ …” Takumi growled silently.

The nightly war meeting was as fruitless as the rest of them, with Corrin’s ambitious idea falling on deaf ears as Ryoma and Xander tried their best to speak over one another. The three of them were set on pushing the war forward, and small jabs paired with frustration it made of a long night…uncomfortably so. Takumi had stayed quiet with Sakura, sharing a corner with the equally disinterested younger siblings of Nohr, waiting out the brash assault of words that would determine the next couple of days of combat.

But that wasn’t the source of Takumi’s ire.

It had started in that room. Slow at first, but a prickling heat had crept its way up the young princes arm and made him uneasy. It wasn’t anything at the time, a slight anomaly that he had chalked up to being seated in an uncomfortable chair for far too long. He had shifted a couple of times, hoping whatever muscle was getting stiff would just cut it out and stop bothering him.

Had that worked? No.

Takumi shivered when he felt a heat slowly drag down the back of his neck, a faint pleasure coiling in his stomach as the touch inched down his spine and disappeared without a trace. It was a rare phenomenon, but with the way his tattoo had been acting up around Leo he chalked it up to his own longing, one that he could definitely quell as soon as he got out of this mess of a meeting.

It was an agonizing hour later that they all had given up and Takumi made a beeline for his tent, a growing need making itself present in the confines of his too-tight trousers. Being around his soulmate was…infuriating, to say the least.

“S-shit.” Takumi cursed as he opened his belt, feeling the heavy fur around his waist drop to the floor. The cool air hit his sides with the release, and it only served to amplify the heat pulsing along his skin. He didn’t waste any time to undo the facets and armor around his legs, feeling a need to hurry drive his fingers to move faster, growing frustrated with how long it took him to get all the layers off.

These sudden urges weren’t a daily occurrence, but ever since Takumi had spotted his soulmate across the lake all those days ago, he had felt it. The person holding him, touching him all over now had a face, a voice, and as of recent, was in a lot more detail than he wanted to admit. Leo had quickly become the center of his sexual desire, a haunting face that made him feel both flushed to the bone and at peace with the world in one go.

The short glimpse he had gotten of the others chest the other day didn’t help his fantasies either. Smooth unmarred skin, sadly void of any tattoo’s, but still a pleasant addition to his nightly fantasies.

“F-fuck.” Takumi gasped when the sides of his pants finally came loose, stepping out of his shoes and letting the whole ensemble fall to the floor.

He could feel the pulsing heat of his tattoo echo within his chest, making the winter night more bearable as he shucked off the rest of his gloves and armor, leaving only a thin layer to cover his torso before he sank deeply into his bed. Takumi wasted no time with the formalities of foreplay. He felt his hips buck lightly as his hand inched into his boxers, gripping his member surely as he braced himself.

The connection was instant.

Heat flowed from Takumi’s chest all the way to his groin and caught a silent moan from his lips, tattoo now glowing faint in the dimly lit room. His mind flooded with memories, of the night they had shared in peaceful civility. The way Leo had looked in the moonlight. The way his voice hesitated as he admitted his apology…They haunted his dreams. Their first non-violent had been engrained into his mind by now, fueling this heated fantasy as Takumi closed his eyes and moaned.

“ _I’ve been…terrible to you and yet you’re…”_

Takumi threw his head back and gasped into the dark, hand only now moving to the building fire kindled inside of him.

_“Perhaps I wasn't privy to the idea of joining forces. It all seemed so…childish. Idealizations of two united kingdoms fighting a greater evil? Naive. But…this isn't the first time I've been wrong.”_

He couldn’t believe his luck that night. The way Leo had changed the nature of their relationship in a single moment. Giving him…hope? Hope that he wouldn’t be feeling as miserable as he had been for the last few weeks.

But enough of that. Takumi found it harder to concentrate as his thoughts blurred. He felt his hand move a little faster, thoughts on how it would feel to have his soulmate pressed against his back, lips ghosting over the sensitive skin of his shoulder as he watched Takumi squirm in his embrace.

Would Leo enjoy watching him like this? Hot and needy as his tattoo flared to life, sending jolts of pleasure down his chest as his pace quickened.

Takumi let out another moan, other hand moving on its own to inch under his open robe, ghosting over his stomach and up to touch his inked peck. He didn’t know yet how he wanted to be touched. Hadn’t even thought about it until his dreams had taken a more vivid turn. And now, with the possibility of a civil relationship between him and Leo hanging on the horizon, Takumi couldn’t contain his feelings any longer.

His fingers started rubbing over his exposed nipple, feeling hard under the cool night air and responding to the heated skin touching it.

“L-Leo…”

Takumi quickened his pace, eyes still firmly sealed and enthralled in his fantasy. He could feel Leo all around him, eyes hungrily looking up at him as he kept working on his chest. He arched his back to the sensation, a rush of pure heat spreading through his chest and coiling in his stomach. He could tell that once this was over, he would regret making such a show of himself, but damn did that not matter right now.

 _“I wish I could have you like this every night.”_ The Leo in his dreams inched down his chest to place feather light kissed along the smooth of his stomach, worshiping the hard muscles he found there with his soft lips.

“I w-would…I would like that…” Takumi gasped out, head arching back as he felt his hair tie finally come loose against all the friction. It was more comfortable this way anyway, and Takumi bit his lip in anticipation as he slowly parted his thighs to make room for the imaginary intruder.

Takumi let out a silent cry as he forced himself to stop, eyes opening just slightly to look down at his hands. He could swear that the fire was right under his skin, itching to be released as he let the hand on his abs hand join the other. He ghosted his digits over the shaft lightly, wondering what it would feel like to have Leo’s there instead, to feel his soul mate touch him so intimately. Would it burn like it was now? He sure hoped so.

Would they ever get the chance to be together like this? Takumi would have given it a firm no up until a few days ago, but what did he know anyway. His mind wasn’t working correctly now, and he abandoned the thought as he let his hands massage his scrotum while pumping his other again. He was dizzy for pleasure, could feel the buildings of an orgasm in the pit of his stomach as he picked up his pace and spread his legs a little wider.

Takumi abandoned reality in search of Leo again, closing his eyes and imagining the other prince nested between his thighs, lips ghosting over the inside of them and leaving little kisses along his skin as he inched closer. He would be the one touching him, hand moving rhythmically to the beat of his heart as Takumi teetered along the edge.

 _‘W-would he touch me here?’_ Takumi felt himself choke out a gasp, shaky finger massaging his heated skin as it ghosted down, making shy contact with his entrance as the shame and embarrassment ebbed away. It wasn’t something he had explored often, mostly staying confined to his fantasies as he had felt a presence all around him.

The shameful pleasure sent jolts of electricity down his hardened dick, jolting a breathless moan from Takumi as he felt his finger play with the ring of muscle, not daring to breach the rim in fear of pain. He knew it would hurt to have something shoved up his ass one day, but a dark and carnal part didn’t mind the pain that came before the pleasure. If anything it added to his lust as Takumi felt the clenching muscle give into his nervous finger, feeling the digit breach his rim as he let in enter his body.

It…wasn’t the worst feeling in the world. Indescribable at best.

Takumi knew that there was a whole lot more to this kind of sex than shoving something up yourself in hopes that it felt good, but he didn’t have the knowledge of how and where to touch, nor the resources readily available to him. So he would have to experiment. See what he liked and what hurt.

He tried out by adding a second finger into him, but without a lubricant it stung and pulled him a little too rough in the wrong places, so he didn’t dare push in further. Takumi removed his hand and rolled onto his side, hand grasping at his nightstand as he patted around in the dark drawer for muscle relaxing ointment. It would do for now, or at least he hoped so.

With a fling of his thumb the cork was popped off and lost to the night, and with only one hand to move Takumi poured a little ointment onto the center of his stomach, letting it pool as he placed the bottle back on his night stand. He let his fingers get coated thickly in the oils, rim clenching in anticipation for what was to come.

Without a second thought Takumi quickly replaced his hand, fear and anticipation stopping him from just entering immediately, but the burning in his gut and the visions of Leo over his manhood, watching intently drove a hunger in him. With shaky fingers he pressed inside, two fingers this time, feeling the slick of the oil make the sharp burn feel a little more bearable. It still hurt, things weren’t normally really meant to go up there, but that wasn’t enough to stop a stubborn man of his caliber.

“Ah…” Takumi felt out a jolt of electricity run up his throbbing cock as his fingers slid in further, hand entirely replaced in his hazy dream by Leo’s as he looked down at him, a loving smile of the others face. Something told him that the other would be gentile about this, wouldn’t rush him for his own pleasure.

 _‘I barely know you, but yet you’re still…you’re still the only one I want here right now.’_ Takumi sighed as he felt his fingers still for a moment, adjusting to the feeling of being stretched around his digits and imagining if Leo’s hands would feel the same way. Would they be longer? Could they reach more of him? It felt like he was just shy of reaching something pulsing deep inside of him, but if he just had more leverage, maybe something more dexterous, he could just…

In the dark, he could pretend though. No one would know of his shame, the way he longed for Leo to hold him tight right now. It gave him courage, fingers moving on their own to feel him, stretch him as they moved in and out of him at a gentle pace. The slick sound that filled the room made Takumi’s face burn, he was probably akin to a flushed mess just about now. He could feel the way Leo smiled up at him, rubbing his cheek against the inside of the archer’s thighs as he pumped his fingers in and out of him.

“ _You look so good like this, opening up for me.”_ His back arched lightly, hand speeding up on his throbbing member as he desperately increased his pace.

“S-shut up.” Takumi retorted to his fantasy, words not holding any merit as he heard the other prince chuckle. He could feel him. Connected by their mark yet far away. All Takumi could hope for right now was that the other would one day be here with him, smiling down at him as he let Leo touch him. He would swallow his pride, match him blow for blow as he finally got to feel his soul mate for real.

_“I could have you like this all night, gasping my name as I make love to you.”_

“Leo- don’t say that. You- _Ahh_ ” Takumi barked out as his fingers frantically pushed into him, seeking a friction that he knew he couldn’t reach. He felt his thumb rub over his slit, feeling the slick of his pre-come stick to his hand. His tattoo pulsed one last time, a scorching blaze ravaging his body as Takumi stroked himself to the last crazed beats of his frantic heart, feeling the startling pleasure that indicated that he was coming. With all he had left he silently gasped into the empty room, eyes squeezing shut as he rode out the intense orgasm with a mantra of Leo’s name in his mind.

It took a few seconds for the color to come back to his vision again, the pleasant heat pulsing in his shoulder anchoring him back into reality. Takumi basked in the afterglow of his orgasm, eyes trailing around the room for nothing in particular.

It didn’t take long for the shame to creep up again. Takumi noted that he was a mess, hands and torso filthy from himself and the oil and he hoped that he hadn’t gotten too much on the sheet in his frenzy.

“Damn it.” Takumi whipped his hands on his soiled shirt, mind becoming more rational as the second passed. He felt his face heat up in embarrassment, knowing full well that he would have to get the bed clean first thing in the morning. He got up and strutted across the room, picking up a cloth to get the majority of the mess off of him, body feeling the chilly air that had felt so much less biting just a few seconds ago. After he got most of it whipped away, Takumi didn’t hesitate to quickly crawl back under the blanket again, shivering and wishing that he didn’t have to be alone again tonight. 

 _‘If you had just told him, maybe you wouldn’t be in this mess._ ’ A dark voice in his head whispered, mind going back to the fight as he unconsciously touched an old bruise in shame. ‘ _Why would he want someone like you?’_

Before Takumi got a chance to ponder over his self-depreciation, he felt the warmth come back, a pleasant lull in his chest as his mind sprung back to reality.

_“I guess, I was wrong about you as well…which is why I would like to apologize.”_

Yes. Leo had said that to him that night. It wasn’t much, but a start in their relationship was all that Takumi could hope for after their …well, _pleasant_ history. He had almost given up hope on getting to know his soulmate, but those dark thoughts seemed to be a thing of the past. They now stood on neutral ground, two equals curious as to where this war was heading, and how they would fit in.

With a lighter head Takumi settled back into bed, pulling his blankets and furs tightly around him and smiling into the darkness.

Tomorrow he would try again.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet. Whooo...It's been a hot sec since I've written anything, so sorry if this Un-beta'd story had any typos. My Dislexic ass isn't going to catch those, and Word can only stop so much. That being said, I'm glad you made it all the way through! ; ) Maybe if I'll feel like it there will be more smut in the future.
> 
> Big shout out again to both SovereignZenith and Traumatas for the OG story! ; ) You guys rock! Hope to see what happens next soon!
> 
> Peace out.


End file.
